Non-autonomous vehicle body panels such as a bulkhead present a plurality of apertures enabling passage of human interface components for control of a vehicle, such as a steering column, through the bulkhead. Such apertures may not be required in autonomous vehicles, e.g., an autonomous vehicle that does not include a steering column does not need an aperture through the bulkhead for the steering column. For purposes of this disclosure, an autonomous vehicle is one in which each of a vehicle's propulsion, braking and steering are controlled by an on-board electronic control unit that includes programming to autonomously operate the vehicle.